


We'll Fix This

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Caretaking, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Terminal Illnesses, Vomiting, stomach bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Nekomaru and Nagito live together, treatment for cancer has trashed Nagito's immune system, so when he gets a stomach bug, Nekomaru takes it seriously. He takes good care of him, despite his objections.





	We'll Fix This

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests) collection. 



> Hope you like this, anon! If anyone else has a request, please feel free to see my prompt meme and submit it.

“Nekomaru…” Nagito’s objections were weak, even for him. His general submissive personality combined with being totally out of breath from just emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet added up to a near complete inability to argue. “You don’t need to…”

Nekomaru looked down at his boyfriend, sighing as he noted that somehow, he was even paler than usual. He hadn’t been sure that was possible. He rung the washcloth he was wetting out in the sink, then crouched in front of Nagito, gently wiping the sweat from his face. “I’m going to take care of you. You know that.” 

Nagito’s normal blissful smile was absent, but he managed a slight approximation. “You’re so kind-” he was cut off from his normal self deprecating continuation by the need to turn back to the toilet and resume heaving. 

Nekomaru gathered up Nagito’s fluffy, tangly hair, and secured it back from his face with a hair tie, then began rubbing his back. Everyone was different about how they liked to be treated when ill in some messy way. Many people wanted privacy, but he’d cared for Nagito through enough rounds of chemo and radiation to know that he never wanted to be left alone. 

Nagito sank back against the wall when he finally stopped retching, wiping inexactly at the saliva and bile collected around his lips. “What bad luck…” his eyes were a bit teary, but he smiled slightly at Nekomaru again, “Thanks for saving my hair.” 

Nekomaru used the wash cloth to clean him up this time, wiping his mouth, then his hand that had gotten caught in the splash. “We’re gonna be alright!” he declared, careful not to get too loud and hurt Nagito’s head. “We’re strong and we can handle this!” He’d long since found that the best way to motivate and reassure Nagito was to simply ignore that they were actually distinct individuals. 

“You don’t need to be so nice to such worthless trash,” Nagito sighed, wondering if he was able to stand yet. He wanted to lay down, but if his legs wobbled even a little, Nekomaru would carry him instead and he didn’t want to make him do that much. It felt so pathetic to be reduced to this by a simple stomach bug. 

“Yes, I do,” Nekomaru argued, “You’re my boyfriend. It’s my job to support you.” He put the washcloth back down, “Ready to go back to the bedroom? I put a bucket by the bed, in case.” 

Nagito nodded, but didn’t have time to even attempt to stand before Nekomaru had scooped him up into his arms. He groaned, “You didn’t have to.” 

Nekomaru smiled, “I wanted to.” He wished Nagito weighed enough that this actually took any effort at all. He could practically carry him without noticing. 

Once he was deposited on the bed, Nagito laid back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He felt weak and shaky. His head was hurting. He couldn’t tell if he were hot or cold. His stomach was finally empty, but now that was painful. The stomach acid had burned his throat and his mouth tasted absolutely terrible. 

“Open your mouth,” Nekomaru told him. Nagito complied without moving anything else, correctly assuming that he’d be checking his temperature. Nekomaru had enough medical background with his own heart condition to take every infection seriously, even though Nagito wished he wouldn’t waste so much effort on him. He slipped the thermometer under his tongue and waited. 

37.8 C

“Okay, we’re dealing with a mild fever. But we’ve got this,” Nekomaru explained, “I’m gonna get you some water to swish your mouth, then a popsicle to help with the taste and everything. Do you think you can keep your meds down?” 

Nagito shook his head, “No way.” 

“Okay, we’ll check in about that in a few hours. It’s not an emergency if we skip a day.” Nekomaru left the room briefly and returned with the water and popsicle. 

“Swish,” he held the cup up to Nagito’s mouth, holding a small basin under it. Nagito did as he was told without comment, pleased to rinse the acid away. Nekomaru popped the popsicle into his mouth when he was done. 

“Lemon,” Nagito smiled slightly at the flavor. 

“Yep,” Nekomaru sat down on the bed beside him, “Now we’re gonna do a nice massage to boost circulation.” 

Nagito smiled and nodded, by now he could recite the benefits of massage almost as automatically as he could ramble about hope. Nekomaru used them to treat everything, and he had to admit, it did help. “I don’t deserve all this,” he sighed, going back to sucking on the popsicle. He knew he’d never manage to convince him and he’d never be strong enough to actually refuse something so nice, but he figured he could focus more on his guilt about that some time when he felt less like death. 

Nekomaru sighed sadly, and started gently massaging Nagito’s legs. “We’ll fix this.” He knew Nagito would take that as a comment on the illness, but he wished it would mean Nagito’s heart too. He wished he’d realize how good he was.


End file.
